


Just the two of us.

by cobblestyles



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobblestyles/pseuds/cobblestyles
Summary: Phil is kind of reckless, and very much in love, and this is their story.





	Just the two of us.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back, back again........ This is, by far, the most indulgent fic I've written. Also the first not-really-an-AU one. This is my take on stuff we know, stuff that could happen, and should not be taken as gospel. I hope you enjoy it :D it's quite different from my other fics so.

Phil isn’t thinking.

Sometimes he just replies to people’s tweets that make him laugh, and delights in the way they congratulate one another when he does. He doesn’t really understand why, but it makes him feel special.

So he’s not really thinking about it when he replies to Dan. For all intents and purposes, Dan is just another subscriber. His mentions go crazy, and he puts down his phone.

But something inexplicable pulls him in. He checks Dan’s profile ten minutes later, and this boy is clearly having a crisis at Phil finally noticing him - _finally_ \- and Phil laughs at his dramatics. Dan is also a very cute boy. No, a very _beautiful_ boy. Phil follows him back, and he’s _not thinking_ about it.

 

Phil hasn’t felt this way in a long time. He feels like a teenager again. Dan is just so...He’s just so. It doesn’t make any sense, and he’s too young, and he’s got a girlfriend, but still. He’s drawn to him in a helpless kind of way.

They become friends, and Phil waits.

He’s still not thinking when he offers to meet. Dan had broken up with his girlfriend, not seeming too phased about it, and the delighted squeal that erupts from his mouth is enough for Phil to fall.

It should be worrying, wanting someone this much. He doesn’t really know Dan, but his heart is telling him he knows him better than anyone, or maybe Dan told him that, he doesn’t know. Dan is still so young, and there’s a tiny part of him that says it’s a bit creepy to invite a younger boy to his house, but they don’t even have to do anything.

Dan is shy and sweet and wonderful and exactly how Phil expected him to be. He’s awkward and lets out self deprecating laughs whenever he says something embarrassing. Phil is helplessly enamored by it, and wants to give him the world.

Instead he shows him his little world, wandering around town, bringing him to all his favorite places, the ones dear to his heart and filled with memories. He wants to make more memories, here, with Dan, and the smile he gets in return is warm, and he _aches_. He catalogues the day as a date, and when he brings Dan home it feels monumental, life changing and it’s too soon to say the word but he’s feeling it everywhere, and it’s exhilarating and terrifying, and he’s not thinking when he kisses Dan, slow and longing. He wants to say it then, relishes in the way Dan clings to him, whimpering and wanting more, and it’s never been like this for him, and the thought scares him, how quick and consuming it is between them. He never wants to let go, wants to cry when Dan leaves, misses him in ways he was not ready for.

 

They text and Skype and talk on the phone but it’s not enough. It’s never enough, and this _need_ is driving him insane. Dan is accepted to Manchester University and Phil, being the idiot he is, is not thinking when he asks Dan to move in with him. Dan laughs, says he needs to experience the uni life, whatever that means, and Phil understands.

Dan ends up at his place more times than not, and the distressed look he gets anytime he drops by worries Phil, but Dan needs this, so he lets it go. They spend nights talking and getting to know each other, and Phil loves, and he’s not so afraid to put a name on it now, and it’s never been so intense, so fast. This constant pull toward Dan. “I love you,” he declares, and Dan lights up, like he’s been waiting for this too, and kisses Phil’s face, adoring and gentle, and says it back.

 

When he offers again, most of Dan’s things are already there. He’s been living with Phil long before it was official, and maybe they’re moving too fast, but they don’t care. They’re young and in love, and Phil starts planning a future and not having Dan there would be ridiculous. They’re intertwined now, even when things get hard, when Dan shrinks on himself, thoughts messing up his brain, but Phil is there to pick up the pieces and Dan opens up more, lets him in, shares the darkest parts of himself. This, Phil thinks, is more powerful than the three words he can’t seem to stop saying or thinking.

They bicker, they fight, they come back to each other. They lead a different life than most, every glance, every touch analysed and talked about, scrutinized by millions of people. Phil caresses Dan’s cheek, Dan kissing his fingers, and it’s worth it.

“It’s just you and me, remember?” he says, after a successful night of their tour.

Dan grins, dimples showing, and Phil loves him so much he doesn’t know how his heart handles it.

“Yeah,” he says, wiping the makeup off Phil’s face, “you and me, just the two of us. No one else.”

*

Phil is thinking.

He’s thinking when he sees the ring, and buys it. He’s thought about it since that first date, when a cute boy showed up on a train station and said, bewildered: “You’re real.”

He’s giddy with it, has been wanting to propose for years, and they’ve discussed it, of course they did. Marriage was never really so important to Phil before. Before Dan. _Before_. Time wasted, if you asked him. Dan brought color in his life, unexpected and loud, abrasive and sweet. He creeped up on him, in the most wonderful way. Dan is so charming, is the thing. He doesn’t know if people in love are also like this. Like _them_. But he still craves Dan after almost a decade of living with him and loving him. 10 hours away from him might as well be months, and he wants him by his side at all times. Dan tells him he needs him, and who cares what anyone thinks about their relationship. Phil’s never felt so loved and protected, and he never loved someone so much. Dan is his person, and he’s _thinking_.

 

He proposes during a very heated game of Mario Kart, and that sums them up pretty well. Dan is gloating and being a general brat but Phil indulges him, fond and exasperated. Dan is sweating, his skin glowing and the triumphant look on his face is like a switch being turned on.

“Will you marry me?”

Dan stops instantly, dropping his controller and facing Phil, shocked and tears threatening to fall. Phil _loves_ him.

“Are you actually proposing?”

And Phil wants to do this right so he gets up to retrieve the ring he’s been hiding, butterflies erupting in his belly. They never really stopped fluttering.

“I wanted to wait, I actually had plans to do this,” he starts to ramble, like he always does when he’s nervous, but Dan waits, always so patient with him. He’d give shit to anyone else. “Anyway, I couldn’t wait anymore. You looked ridiculous with your little made up song about how you’re the Kart master, and I want to marry you. Do you want to marry me?”

Dan is barely holding it, Phil can tell. He’s always been the most sensible one, the emotional one. He can’t hide his feelings as good as he thinks. He’s rubbing at his eyes, and he’s still the shy, sweet wonderful boy from all those years ago.

“Phil, what kind of question is that. Of course I want to marry you.”

And Phil surges forward, kisses Dan like he’s dying for it, and Dan lets the tears fall, hiccups a giggle, kisses Phil’s temple. Next week they’re moving into their forever home, and that plan worked itself perfectly, thank you very much.

 

Nothing really changes. They’re trying to decide how to announce it and when. They didn’t really _lie_ to their audience, they protected themselves. This little bubble they’ve built around them.

“It’s just you and me, remember?” Phil says, their mantra. They’re setting the cameras. The wedding is in a month. Dan’s soft smile still sends a shiver down Phil’s spine.

“Yeah, you and me. No one else.”

Phil isn’t sure if he’s thinking or not when he kisses Dan, reverent and automatic, because he still wants him all the time, and ignores the chat going wild. He’d rather listen to Dan giggle and hide his blush, so so happy and content. They’re settled.

It’s just the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> as usual you can find me on tumblr under the same username :)


End file.
